poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 2. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Florida: Thank you for coming in such short notice, Ransik. Ransik: Charlie Brown and his friends need our help. Twilight Sparkle: Snoopy, his brothers and sisters, Fifi and Woodstock warned us. We'll need all the help we can get. Advanced Heroes: Yes! Rarity: Ow, My leg! Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Are you okay? Rarity: Yes, My leg is hurt! I need help! Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Matt: Come on, We have to tell Florida and the others to make your leg better! Yuri: We have to get her to safety! The episode begins with Ransik's New Secret Lab, Florida healed Rarity's leg as it got better. Villamax: How is your leg, Rarity? Rarity: Much better now, Thanks to Florida. Florida: I'm just glad you and the others Rangers are alright. Aikko: Thank you, Florida. Lili: We have to do something, None of us know what Ivan Ooze is capable of. Then, The Sprixie Princesses came. Red Sprixie Princess: Hello, Harmony Rangers. Sunset Shimmer: What're you girls doing here? Green Sprixie Princess: Well, There's this great power from the Eternal Tiara that needed to put along with the Corona Aurora for ultimate Adventure Power. Cyan Sprixie Princess: One thousand years ago, they made by the human, demon, celestial, fairy, spirit, Equestria and moon worlds that they whom to become a platinum princess to grant many wishes and with the corona aurora. Fluttershy: Oh my goodness. Applejack: I'd never thought we'd heard of Adventure Power before, We're gonna need help for this here mission. Rarity: I agree, Applejack. But is there any groups of Power Rangers we recall possessing any Adventure Power? Rainbow Dash: As if, Who else? Just then, Discord appears in the nick of time. Discord: Perhaps we can answer a few questions. Twilight Sparkle: Discord, What're you doing here? Discord: I'd just thought you could use some from a couple of friends, Meet Catrina and Scorpan. Catrina: Pleasure, I'm sure. Scorpan: And we'd even brought help from the certain groups of Power Rangers you've described. Then, The Lightspeed, Overdrive and Mega Rangers come to see them. Spike: Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! The Lightspeed, Overdrive and Mega Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, Ryan, Long time no see. Carter Grayson: Hello, Twilight. Chad Lee: Good to see you girls again. Joel Rawlings: Especially you, Spike. Kelsey Winslow: It's been a while. Dana Mitchell: We were beginning to worry. Ryan Mitchell: Great to see you too, Sunset, Starlight. Applejack: Well, If it ain't Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose, Tyzonn and Sentinel Knight. It's so nice to see y'all. Mack Hartford: Same here, Applejack. Will Aston: Good to see you all again. Dax Lo: It sure has been a while. Veronica Robinson: I sure has. Rose Ortiz: Hi, Everyone. Tyzonn Collins: Great to see you. Sentinel Knight: Hello, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Spike and Starlight. It has been a long time since our last battle with Nightmare Moon. Spike: Troy, Noah, Jake, Gia, Emma, Orion, Robo Knight, We were beginning to think we wouldn't see you guys again. Troy Burrows: Same here, Spike. Noah Carver: It's great to see you guys too. Jake Holling: It's been awhile. Gia Moran: It sure has. Emma Goodall: And I see you got more company. Orion: I'm glad you're all okay. Robo Knight: It is good to see you once again, Harmony Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you all came to help, We're gonna need as much help we can get. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, He starts his next thing on his evil plan. Ivan Ooze: Next on the agenda, I must get my hands of the Eternal Tiara and the Corona Aurora. Then, I'll wish for that baby, Flurry Heart in my grasp. Flurious: I too seek those powers of these two crowns. Moltor: How soon will we begin your plan, Ivan Ooze? Ivan Ooze: We will soon enough, That will be my perfect plan. Meanwhile, Twilight, Carter, Mack, Troy and their friends arrived at Hartford Mansion. Twilight Sparkle: Here we are, Hartford Mansion. Matt: Wow! This place is awesome. Mack Hartford: My Dad says that we'll meet him, Captain Mitchell and the other here. Pink Sprixie Princess: I can hardly wait. Emmy: Me too! Alicia: Me three! Kasumi: And us too! Andrew Hartford: Twilight, Carter, Mack, Troy, I'm glad all of you could make it. Captain William Mitchell: Ransik told use we'd you here. Ransik: Yes, We're all here to help you. Spencer: And Tensou here has brought a gift from Gosei to you, Harmony Rangers. Tensou: These are your new Adventure Power Weapons, The Magic Drive Lance, the Honesty Drive Scooper, the Kindness Drive Geyser, the Laughter Drive Baton, the Generosity Drive Slammer, the Loyalty Drive Driller, the Wisdom Drive Claws, Courage Drive Vortex and the Hope Drive Sword. Angela Fairweather Rawlings: And these are your new Adventure Power Hamony Zords, the Magic Med Driver, the Honesty Shovel Driver, the Kindness Sub Driver, the Laughter Wheeler Driver, the Generosity Racer Driver, the Loyalty Jet Driver, the Wisdom Roller Driver, the Courage Runner Driver and the Hope Turbo Driver. Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Pinkie Pie: Sweet Celestia! We like them! Rarity: I love my new Weapon and Zord! They're diverting! Rainbow Dash: They are so cool! Ransik: Yes, Gosei certainly outdid himself lately. But there is something we must discuss. Just as Dulcea came, They made a discussion about Ivan's evil alliance. Ransik: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts